


Hard Decisions

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [84]
Category: Radio Free Roscoe
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Lily has to make hard decisions.
Series: Finding My Way [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Hard Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Radio Free Roscoe  
Title: Hard Decisions  
Characters: Lily Randall  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Lily has to make hard decisions.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Will McRobb and Douglas McRobb own this show and these characters.  
Words: 196 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Stretch

FMW #84: Hard Decisions

Lily wanted time to stretch, to stop. She wanted anything that would stop her from having to make the life changing, hard decisions that she had to make tonight.

She didn't want to leave Travis and the others. They had spent years working on RFR together, playing games, playing music, and hanging out. But that was all changing now.

Lily and her band had landed a record deal and they were set to start recording their first album in a week. They were leaving New Jersey for Arkansas to start recording singles and an album.

She could ask Travis to come with her, but she didn't know what he'd do while she was busy. Maybe it was better this way. They had feelings for each other, but nothing had happened yet.

So, with that thought in mind, she sat down and wrote him a note. When she finished, Lily finished packing and then left the note on his desk, once his parents let her inside. 

When that was done, she got in her car, sighed softly, and then pulled out of the driveway and started the drive. It was going to be a long night, but she was also excited.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
